Various forms of underframe spare tire racks heretofore have been provided on pickup trucks and other vehicles including opposite side frame members between which a spare tire may be received, but most of these previously known forms of tire racks are constructed in a manner which makes the removal of a spare tire and wheel therefrom difficult and further makes the replacement of a spare tire or wheel thereon difficult.
Further, while improved spare tire racks having considerable structure in addition to that structure which is usually associated with an inexpensive original equipment spare tire rack heretofore have been provided and these more complex tire racks may have a spare tire and wheel removed or replaced thereon with less effort than that associated with originally equipment spare tire racks, these improved forms of tire racks, due to the considerable additional structural members and features thereof are for the most part prohibited from an economic standpoint. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved simplified form of tire rack.
Examples of various different forms of tire racks including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,958,450, 3,175,742, 3,187,914, 3,904,093, 4,060,171 and 4,238,091.